


Experience

by aikroa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikroa/pseuds/aikroa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what's it like, loving the avatar?" " Hard. But worth it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given by korraprompts on tumblr.

Bolin tightly pulled his winter coat around him, blocking himself from the South Pole bitterness. Korra had warned him, before they came, of how cold it could be down there compared to Republic City, but he’d just told her that he could handle it. He didn’t think it was going to be this cold though, a little chillier than Republic City winters maybe.

So while his girlfriend (he still found it a bit unbelievable that he and Korra were together) was off doing Avatar business, he took it upon himself to explore the village where she had grew up. He’d already met her parents, and a few others in the village as well. Some younger kids had ran up to him and asked him what it was like in Republic City, or if they could go with him and Korra back to the City when they left. Bolin would laugh and tell them that their moms and dads would miss them like Senna and Tonraq missed Korra, and they should stay.

Meeting her parents had been an interesting enough adventure, to say the least. He’d pretty much embarrassed himself that the spirits were laughing, but eventually Tonraq and Senna had warmed up to the young earthbender. But, meeting Master Katara was even more embarrassing than that. Walking along the edge of the village, Bolin almost ran into her.  _Almost._

“Sorry, ma’am, I didn’t see you - not, that I didn’t mean to, I just wasn’t paying attention and…. I apologize.” Bolin blabbered, not recognizing the woman he had just almost ran into the ground.

“It’s fine, young man.” She smiled, one that Bolin almost came to recognize, but couldn’t really put his finger on it. “Are you visiting the watertribe?” She asked. 

“Oh, um, yes, I, uh.. came with Korra. My name is Bolin.” He said, introducing himself.

“I see. You’re the young man Korra has been talking about in her letters.” Katara grinned.

“Yes, I a- I .. what?” Bolin only knew Korra had been writing to her parents and Master Katara. Whether or not she had mentioned him, Bolin didn’t ask but this sort of answered that question. “.. .. you’re Master Katara, aren’t you?” 

Katara chuckled. “I am. It’s nice to meet you, Bolin.” 

“The.. uh, pleasure is mine.” Bolin said, a bit sheepishly. He’d almost ran into Katara, one of the heroes of the 100 year war, one of the greatest waterbenders, and Avatar Aang’s wife. She was a pretty big deal and Bolin had almost  _ran into her_. 

“How are things, in Republic City?” She asked him. Bolin wasn’t sure how to answer really. Since the Equalists had died down, things had been pretty quiet in Republic City and slowly going back to normal. 

“Pretty good, I guess.” He said, kicking his feet in the snow. 

“And with you and Korra?” Katara asked, a bit more slyly. She cared for her water bending pupil and she would like to know how things were going between her and her boyfriend. Katara already knew somethings, from Korra’s letters, but it’s two sides to a relationship after all.

He froze, and blushed a bit, though he hoped Katara would think it’s from the cold. “Well, yea.. we’re good. Definitely good.” It wasn’t technically a lie, relationship wise together, they were perfect. They were both strong, fun, gorgeous, and they always laughed together and in general everything was great. 

It was when the avatar stuff came along. Korra would go off, to take care of her duties, leaving Bolin behind to worry about what was going on. He had no way of knowing if whatever she was doing was going well. Bolin knew Korra could take care of herself, but sometimes he couldn’t  _help_  but worry about her.

“What’s… it like… ” Bolin started, but stopped.

Katara raised an eyebrow. “What’s what like?”

“Loving the avatar. So, what’s it like, loving the avatar?” He finished, looking towards Katara for some advice.

She thought for a second, thinking back when Aang was alive, when they had their own adventures and how she constantly had to worry about him coming back to her and the children. “Hard. But worth it.” Katara finally answered. “It’s filled with ups and downs, moments of fear and anxiety while worrying if they’re going to come back soon or not. But the moments of love, happiness and being together are worth all the pains of everything else. They may be the avatar, but they need somewhere to go back to at night where they’re just family.” 

Bolin smiled, thinking of his own date with Korra and the worry he felt when she went missing. They balanced each other out, the two times. He’d hate to feel that same worry again, but if that feeling was what it meant to have  _more_  little feelings of bliss and joy, then it would definitely be worth it. 


End file.
